disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Better Together
"Better Together" is a pop song that appeared in the episode "Managers & Meatballs" and "Parents & Punishments". This is a song performed by Austin Moon, and was sung for his loyal and co-operative friends. In the show, the music video was directed by Dez and written by Ally Dawson. It's a part of the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. It was written and produced by Adam Watts and Andy Dodd. Lyrics Uh-ooh oh oh Uh-ooh oh oh oh Sometimes I get in my own way I need someone to say "Hey! What are you thinking?" Your words, they're always just in time Just like a perfect rhyme Like, you're not even trying (Ooh) Like pieces of a puzzle Without each other, We're in trouble, trouble Hey (Hey), I will always stay By your side forever 'Cause we're better together Hey (Hey), there's no other way We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh) 'Cause we're better together Uh-ooh oh oh Uh-ooh oh oh oh Remind me when I'm losing touch When I'm a little much Pull me back to reality You keep my feet on the ground 'Cause when you're not around I feel I am floating Like pieces of a puzzle Without each other we're in trouble, trouble Hey (Hey), I will always stay By your side forever 'Cause we're better together Hey (Hey), there's no other way We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh) 'Cause we're better together (Oh) Like the waves need the sand to crash on (Oh) Like the sun needs the world to shine on (Oh) You're the bright side of every day Me without you just isn't the same (Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh) It's not the same Better, we're better Oh Oh Oh We're better together Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay) By your side forever (Ever) 'Cause we're better together Hey (Hey), there’s no other way We'll make it through whatever We're better together Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay) By your side forever (Ever) 'Cause we're better together Hey (Hey), there’s no other way We'll make it through whatever We're better together Uh-ooh oh oh Uh-ooh oh oh oh Trivia *This song is about Austin and his friends Ally, Trish, and Dez. It shows the strong bond they have, how they are a team, as they all produced the song together, making the video, and writing the song. *The song was used in the episode to show Demonica Dixon that Austin is perfectly fine with Team Austin. *Austin Moon (Ross Lynch) did the R5 (Ross' family band) signature hand-heart in this video. *This is the only song to feature a proper music video. In the other songs, Austin does live performances. Double Take also had a music video, but this seems to have been worked on harder by Dez. *The acoustic version was sung at Ally's fundraiser in Parents & Punishments to raise money for Sonic Boom. *This is the ninth song on the Austin & Ally Soundtrack. *This song has been played twice in the show (Managers & Meatballs and Parents & Punishments). *The song was published by Walt Disney Music Company (ASCAP). *The song was mixed by Andy Dodd and Adam Watts. Category:Austin and Ally Category:Ross Lynch Category:Songs from Television Series Category:Songs